Justin Bieber
) London, Ontario, Canada St. Joseph's Hospital at 12:56 am Room 126 floor 2 | spouse = Hailey Baldwin (wife) | siblings = Jazmyn Bieber Jaxon Bieber | parents = Jeremy Bieber Pattie Mallette |occupation = Singer-songwriter, musician, producer, actor |instruments = Piano, drums, guitar and trumpet |activity = 2008 -2019 |label = Island, Teen Island, RBMG, School Boy |family = Jazmyn Bieber | instagram = justinbieber | shots = justinbieber | snapchat = rickthesizzler | twitter = justinbieber }}Justin Bieber is a Canadian pop musician, actor, and singer-songwriter. Justin was discovered in 2008 by Scooter Braun, who came across Bieber's videos on YouTube and later became his manager. Scooter arranged for him to meet with Usher in Atlanta, and Bieber was signed to Raymond Braun Media Group (RBMG), and then to an Island Records recording contract offered by record executive L.A. Reid. Justin has released 4 studio albums and 1 extended play. Justin's fans are called Beliebers. His fan base is made up of Boy Beliebers and Girl Beliebers. Justin has 6 albums that have debuted at number 1 on the Billboard 200 chart. He is 175 cm tall. (5 feet, 7 inches.) Early life Justin was born on March 1, 1994, in London, Ontario, at St Joseph's Hospital and was raised in Stratford, Ontario. He is the only child of Jeremy Bieber and Pattie Mallette. Justin's parents were never married. Pattie raised her son with the help of her mother, Diane, and stepfather, Bruce. His mother is of French-Canadian descent; his paternal great-grandfather was of German ancestry, and his other roots are English and Irish. Through Jeremy Bieber has two younger half-siblings, Jazmyn and Jaxon. Pattie worked a series of low-paying office jobs, raising Bieber as a single mother in low-income housing. Bieber has maintained contact with his father. In 2007, 12 year old Justin sang Ne-Yo's "So Sick" for a local singing competition in Stratford and was placed third. Pattie posted videos of the performances from the contest on YouTube for their family and friends to see. Discography Main article: Discography Filmography Film and television * 2010: Cubed * 2010/2011: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * 2011: Justin Bieber: Never Say Never * 2012: Men In Black 3 * 2012: Katy Perry: Part Of Me * 2012: Zendaya: Behind the Scenes * 2013: Justin Bieber's Believe * 2014: Behaving Badly * 2016: Zoolander 2 * 2017: Killing Hasselhoff Guest appearances * 2009: My Date With... * 2009: True Jackson, VP * 2010: Silent Library * 2010: School Gyrls * 2010: Saturday Night Live * 2011: Extreme Makeover: Home Edition * 2011: Khloé & Lamar * 2011: So Random! * 2012: Punk'd * 2012: Ridiculousness * 2013: Saturday Night Live * 2013: The Simpsons * 2015: Comedy Central Roast * 2015: Repeat After Me Personal life 'Relationships' *Shay Misuraca *Caitlin Beadles *Shahnaz Alamgir *Jasmine Villegas *Selena Gomez *Hailey Baldwin *Sofia Richie 'Tattoos' Main article: Tattoos 'Scars' Scar under eye.png|'Under right eye' Justin has a scar under his right eye from getting hit by a branch while hiking with his friends. Scar1.jpg|'On right cheek' Scar under forgive tattoo.png|'On abdomen' Albums * My World (2009) * My World 2.0 (2010) * My Worlds (2010) * My Worlds: The Collection (2010) * My Worlds Acoustic (2010) * Never Say Never: The Remixes (2011) * Under the Mistletoe (2011) * Believe (2012) * Believe Acoustic (2013) * Journals (2013) * Purpose (2015) * The Best (2019) Tours * 2009: Urban Behavior Tour * 2010-11: My World Tour * 2012-13: Believe Tour * 2016-17: Purpose World Tour 'Opening act' * 2009: Fearless Tour 'Appearances' * 2013: Paradise Tour * 2015: The Honeymoon Tour * 2019: Sweetener World Tour Official Accounts * Justin Bieber Instagram * Justin Bieber Twitter * Justin Bieber Facebook * Justin Bieber Official Website * Justin Bieber Tumblr Gallery Category:Dancers Category:Producers Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:The Island Def Jam Music Group